The Destined Pairs
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: We didn't live in this world to feel happiness. Instead, we strive to gain happiness. For their story was just like any ordinary stories out there: perfectly flawed; impossibly possible. AU. NaMi.
1. Prologue

**The Destined Pairs**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.:)**

* * *

It was one of those times when she felt like pounding her fist to wall.

How dare he? Calling her, the princess of Sakura Kingdom a horrible singer? God, he was so blunt and stupid and insensitive! She wanted to scream and glared at him but no, her mother had asked her to act like the perfect host today. Just for her stupid engagement ball.

"Who are you?" he spoke one more time, his crimson eyes narrowed into slits.

She huffed and raised her chin in an arrogant manner. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" she stated and walked past him, a slight smirk graced her face as she noted that she had won this conversation with him.

"Wait," she heard him called.

Ugh, the demanding tone on his voice sent her blood boil. Did he not learn the rules in hierarchy? He should speak to her in a polite manner, he should be saluting her and bowed his head down or even knelt down to her feet!

She scoffed and glared daggers, "I don't want to waste my time on you _commoner_, say your mind and don't bother me."

She thought that alone would enough to make him scamper away, she's using her authority—her title as a princess and the future ruler of the kingdom. Or so she thought. Instead, the raven haired commoner hissed and grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly.

"Who are you calling commoner, _commoner_?"

She gaped at him, eyes wide as saucers. "You _don't_ know who I am?"

He sneered, "And I'm _supposed_ to know because . . .?"

"Because I'm the princess of this kingdom, and you're acting very impolite towards me!"

A dreadful silence ensued, but it was broke when his all too familiar voice spoke, "You're the princess of this kingdom?"

She turned her head one hundred and eighty degree at the unfriendly tone he was using—it was unpleasant. She felt insulted. Was there something wrong, with her, being the princess of her mother's kingdom? She done well and excelled all of her grades. She's not an embarrassment, everyone adored her and treated her with kindness.

"Yes, I am the rightful heir to Sakura Kingdom. You got any problems with that?" She declared, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Doubt and uncertainty filled his crimson eyes, but soon, shock and disbelief spread across his beautiful face. "You're the princess?"

She really wanted to punch him. Was he that dumb?

"Yes, I am for God's sa—"

"You're my fiancée?"

"Yes, I am….." she stopped mid-sentence and blinked. Her brows scrunched in confusion before a gasp escaped from her mouth, "Wait, what?" she looked at his equally bewildered face and screeched, "I'm your fiancée? How's that possible? My fiancé is Prince Natsume….."

That's when realization hit her.

Those unusual looks. Those demanding and arrogant personality. Those sharp glances and direct tones he used. It couldn't be . . . could it?

"I am Prince Natsume Hyuuga," he looked at her with amusement clear on his eyes before he started to walk towards the still statue-like Mikan and whispered on her ear, "And you're Princess Mikan Sakura. My fiancée and future wife."

She remained silent.

"Oh, what's this?" he chortled, "Cat got your tongue?"

And she still did not answer.

Dear God, please tell her that this was so not happening. No, no, no! That sadist was her fiancé?

"I know you love me."

And she just knew that her life was never going to be the same. Not when she found out that her fiancé was both a sadist _and_ a flirt.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've done with the prologue. This story is heavily edited, and I'm truly sorry for the long delay. I'll be working with the other chapters soon. Please, don't be mad if the plot changed a bit, because the old one is . . . well, too cliche. I hope you guys understand. Please continue to read my stories.:)


	2. When Fate Started The Beginning

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	3. The Engagement

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	4. Living Together

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	5. Going to school, Gakuen Alice!

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	6. Truth or Dare, Welcome to Gakuen Alice !

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	7. Welcome to Class 4B, Meet The Students

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	8. Meet Her Cousins and The SA Class

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	9. The Showdown

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	10. A Trip to Central Town, Truth Revealed

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	11. Alice Festival

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	12. Snatched The Princess, I'm in Love?

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	13. Last Dance

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	14. The Mysterious Transfer Student

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


	15. Danger Alert

UNDERGOING REVISION.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE DESTINED PAIRS WILL BE ON REVISION FOR A WHILE.

I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BECAUSE I'M TRULY WAS HORRIFIED BY THE CLICHED STUFFS AND MY HORRIBLE WRITINGS.

THIS STORY WILL BE REPAIRED SOON, I PROMISE. BUT THE STORY WILL BE CHANGED A BIT, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SUIT THE TITLE.

THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING,

THE LONELY SERENADE.


End file.
